


December 5, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26583481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Never apart,'' Amos muttered prior to one smile.





	December 5, 2002

I never created DC canon.

''Never apart,'' Amos muttered prior to one smile as he stood by Supergirl's grave.

THE END


End file.
